The Cattle Girl
by Nyxtsuki
Summary: It starts off as a story about a cattle girl who is raised in a herd of rams. She faces outcast and humaliation and tries to recover it, while trying to find herself and who she is
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

The sky was dark, Darker than usual. Clouds covered the moonlight, making the land hard to see, to move through. From somewhere a short gasp sounded out and faded as a loud wail started.

"My child!" A woman called out, "I need to hold my child!" She held her hands out to the darkness, reaching for the thing she could hear but could not see, "Give me my child!"

"I am sorry my lady but your child….She is a monster." A man's voice, the doctor, handed the child to the woman and she screamed.

"What is this?! This is not my child! Where is my child?!" She shoved the baby back into the man's hands and groped around in the dark. The girl continued to wail in the man's arms, "Take that monstrosity and leave it for the animals! She is no child of mine!" The woman screamed breaking into loud sobs. "Take the monster away!!"

**Chapter One**

Years later…

The sun shone brightly as it broke through the tree's hooded cover, lighting the dark forest and giving it a serene feeling. Small animals we're bustling about, chatting with each other or collecting food to store. Katelle took a deep breath, inhaling the rich scent of the pine green and smooth earthy smell. She kneeled to the ground, her short white skirt barely brushing the ground as her brown sleeveless top shifted with her. Her green plaid scarf dusted the earth, catching a little dirt in it. On top of her head was a matching green bow that was situated in the middle of her large cattle like horns. Her ears, also like cattle's twitched every time she heard a sound in the peaceful forest. Her hair was a tawny brown color that framed her face as her bangs we're long and covered her eye's which we're a light gray color. She poked around the earth, drawing a symbol with hand which was covered by fingerless brown gloves with matching gold bracelets on each wrist. After completing the symbol she stood up to and kicked it away with her foot and continued down the path, until she reached the creek that ended the path. It was big and deep enough for swimming but Katelle only liked to relax there, as she pulled off her knee high leather boots and pinstripe stockings to splash her feet in the water. It was so tranquil as she closed her eyes.

"Another dream last night." Katelle sighed, eye's still closed.

"YAHAAAAA." A loud battle cry broke the silence, Katelle opened her eyes to see her two spirit friends, King Mt. Oni, a small oni demon and Raine, The rain charm came rushing towards her. More like Raine was being by chase by King who was waving his small little club at it. "I am the King! And what I say, you do!!!" He yelled as they headed to her. She held her hand out so that the Raine could land on it. As it was a charm spirit it couldn't speak but it made all the expressions it needed for Katelle to understand, and this one said that it was scared.

"King! You need to stop teasing Raine" Katelle lifted the Charm to her head where it floated to rest between her bow and horn. King instantly made a face of disgust.

"You always take her side!" He pouted, "I am King Mt. Oni!!! She has to listen to what I say!" He lifted his small club and pointed to Katelle, "As your king I demand her back as payment for you to…uh…Continue what you're doing!!" Katelle sobered her face so that she wouldn't laugh. He was a small oni demon, not even taller than mid shin height and yet he held the title of King. Katelle knew that laughing would only undermine him so she played along with him every time they we're together. She knew all too well what it was like to be undermined and it wasn't a happy feeling.

"King Oni! I do not wish to give my spirit to you! Can I offer something else?" She said seriously, knowing that he would go along with it.

"If you become my Bride I will forgive you for the spirit!" King said as regally as possible. His face was aloof but Katelle could see his eye's hopeful.

"Oh my King! Why what would you want with me! A commoner as your bride!" She said with an obvious fake shock, "Why there must be someone more beautiful than I!"

"Nu huh Katelle! You're the prettiest one around!" He said, flapping his arms in the air, "It can't be anyone else!!" He went to her and hugged her arm. Katelle smiled at him and patted his head, "How about instead of being your bride, I can give you a kiss?" She laughed as he nodded his head eagerly; picking him up in her palm she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before setting him down. He giggled before jumping away and looked at her.

"Katelle Its Late, We should go home and eat!! The King demands to eat!" He pounded his chest which had Katelle rolling her eyes. She pulled her feet out of the water and put her stockings and boots back on. Together they left the forest and headed towards the path back to the mountain where her herd was settled for the season. They took a rocky climb up the mountain for an hour with King and Raine situated on Katelle so they could get there as well. As she reached where her herd's temporary village started, people turned to her and disgust showed clearly on their face.

"Gone to the Forest again Cattle?" A Woman spat, She small black Ram horns. Her and many of the herd gathered around Katelle and spat rude comments at her.

"Why do we let that beast in our herd?" A man whispered to another man, both had larger brown ram horns. They continued to whisper to each other. Katelle tried to stay focused on the ground, without making eye contact. Her Hair covering her eye's so no one would see the pain in her eyes. She almost made it back to her home before a little ram boy and girl ran into her. Both of them fell back onto the ground and burst out in tears.

"What have you done to my children cattle?" The mother of the Children came running forward, "You pushed them to the ground didn't you!" She screamed drawing more attention from the entire herd. Katelle continued to look at the ground.

"I d-d-d-didn't do anything!" She stuttered, "They R-r-ran into me!" She flinched as the mother came closer to her, pushing her. Katelle stumbled onto another woman who shrieked and pushed her away.

"She touched me! Quick I need new clothes! Burn the ones she touched!" The woman said as she ran to her house, the mother looked at Katelle, "Get away from this herd Cattle!" Katelle swallowed the tears and ran to her home.

She slammed the small hut door closed and wiped the tears she was on the brink of away. Swallowing she entered the living area where her grandfather Belief and brother Raize sat, both had large brown ram horns.

"My Fawn!" Her grandfather smiled at her, holding his arms. Katelle walked into them and hugged her grandfather tightly, "Ah you have brought home the King! And of course Raine!" Both of the small spirits ran jumped off Katelle and snuggled her grandfather, "The lot of you stay out of trouble in the forest?" He smiled, "What did you do?" He wiggled his eyebrows. As King related his day, which Katelle knew was going to take forever, Raize pulled her away. He's eyes we're closed as usual. Katelle knew he did it to keep in tune with everything around him. His sense's we're always heightened and he told her once that it was better just not to see as much. He spoke low so that their grandfather could not hear him.

"You are in turmoil sister! What has the Herd done again?" His brow furrowed. Katelle looked away ashamed.

"They did nothing Brother! It was just me and not paying attention! I accidently knocked over two children." Katelle whispered as well, "Do not worry so much over me." She pulled away.

"Little Sister! Remember that we are always here for you. Those Rams out there, they do not understand that you are more than just cattle! You are taught our ways, brought in by our leader. They have not the right to bring such shame and sadness to your heart!" He hugged her, "Our words are the ones that matter! Do not be affected by their small brain thinking." Katelle actually smiled before pulling away. Her grandfather and brother we're the only ones who truly cared for her. When they had found her as a young girl wandering the foot of the mountains, they had instantly reached out and adopted her into the herd. Her grandfather was the leader of the Herd, The Aequitas, the justice of the Herd. Raize was next in line to inherit since he's parents we're killed. And she was known as the Veritas, The truth, which meant she was a Advisor, the most trusted person of the Aequitas and inheritor of the herd should something happen to the leader. Her grandfather appointed her the title so the herd would accept her but instead it cause jealously and created a internal conflict in which they lost ¼ of their herd members to other herds. But her grandfather presited and it came to be where she was accepted but largely disliked in the her. He was nearing the age of Passing, he's memory had begun to falter and his bones have become small and brittle. Katelle knew that it would only be little while before Her grandfather passed. And the more the time dwindled, the more she realized how lost she was without him. Her only protection and her really only close friend.

"Katelle! I have wonderful news, I have invited the Hawthorne Herd to our area! You will finally be able to meet the young Herd leader!" Grandfather Turned towards her, smiling gently, "You guys will get along very well, I'm sure of!" Katelle wanted to believe her grandfather but in her heart she prepared for the Hawthorne Herd's reaction. The one much like her herd and her heart grew heavy. She pushed it away for now and joined her grandfather and her spirits as they joked around. Raize on the other hand had left and made his way towards the village where the other rams greeted him with respect and courtesy. He headed out onto the mountain path and walked for an hour or so until he saw another Ram, This one had black spiky hair and large brown ram horns as well. He sat on small rock with three other rams and nodded to Raize.

"Hawthorne, We welcome you to the Running Crook Herd." Raize said.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quiet, not a sound was made, not even the sound of a leaf falling. A small girl walked through the quietness. She was skinny, so skinny that her bones begin to poke through her skin. She was tiny as well, no taller than two or two and half feet. She kept on walking through the small forest, alone and confused and hungry. The light's seemed so bright to her. It blinded her and was washed away by numbness and darkness and it took all she could not let go of that bright light. She collapsed to the ground as her darkness took over.

Katelle awoke to a bright light shining right in her eyes. She lay on the mat and fought away the dregs of her sleepiness. Another dream of her past, another memory that she replayed. Getting up slowly, she left her soft feathery mat and reached to her small wooden desk that held her collection of books and writing materials. In the center lied a leather bound journal. She reached for it and a pen and wrote her dream down. It marked the tenth time she dreamed of her past, memories that surfaced randomly throughout the past year or so. She wrote every detail she could remember before closing the journal after squeezing the very last small detail out. Dressing, she headed out of her room and into the Den where she had been last night. Her Grandfather of course sat in the large chair he had been in last night and was smoking on a pipe. He looked mildly grumpy and was muttering to himself. She smiled as she watched him; he was truly the only man she ever really loved. Leaving him to his muttering, she headed into the kitchen where Raine and King sat on the table with another Rain charm spirit that belonged to her brother, Downpour. They were enjoying a bowl of rice together. Katelle looked around the room for her brother and didn't see him. Stealing a banana from the counter, she went on a hunt for him throughout the house. When she didn't find him, she shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Downpour had disappeared, most likely to wherever Raize was and her two spirits we're fighting over the last of the rice, it looked like Raine had the advantage until she bounced into the bowl and rolled it over, causing the rice that was left to spill out.

"RAINE!!!! You knocked it over!!" King jumped up, pointing his small finger at her, "You should be executed in the Name of me! King!" She pulled out his club and waved it in the air.

"There are no excutations today King." Katelle grabbed him before he could reach Raine and lifted him to her shoulder, "We're heading out to the creek again." She smiled as King whooped and forgot about his decimation of Raine, who chose to disappear up to Katelle's horns and hide there. She brushed the small amount of rice back into the bowl before dropping it off in the sink. Heading back out to the Den to her grandfather, she noticed he had nodded off to sleep in his chair, is pipe lay on the table next to the chair upside down and put out. She shushed King before he could make a noise to wake him, writing a small note and leaving it on the table. She blew him a kiss before she left and headed out of the large hut. The good thing about her hut was it had two paths, one leading to the village and through it to the forest and another behind the hut that led a roundabout way to the forest going through a tougher rocky part of the mountain. She took the back path, mostly due to the incident of yesterday. The villagers would remember it and hold it against her, like they always did. And she was not as foolish as she had been when she was younger, they did not forgive nor forget and we're sure to remind her through constant punishment. Today was another day where they wouldn't leave her in peace. True to her thoughts, the elders of the herd came up the path from the village; they took one look at her and sneered.

"Get away you filthy girl, I thought the Leader has told you to make your scarce before is!" One of the older male elders kicked dust at her, another rock until she silently walked away. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her running but she could feel her eye's watering. King hugged her horn.

"They're just mean big bullies." He said childishly before sticking his tongue. Katelle wiped the flow of silent tears away.

"It's alright King! How about you and Raine go ahead! See if you can find the Golden fruit this time!!" Katelle urged them, King whooped before jumping off her head and disappearing, Raine floated down to Katelle's cheek and rubbed it before it to disappeared. Katelle took deep breaths to stop the overwhelming deep sadness and even worst…..the loneliness of how different she was. She continued through the rocky path, tripping only once when a loose rock gave away under her. She pulled herself up and stared at her hands that we're lightly cut before rubbing them on her skirt and continuing. The forest started to appear after an hour of walking and she began to feel more light hearted. The forest always gave her something to think about, something hopeful and peaceful. Today was another day of the sun shining brightly and a slight breeze drudged up the smell of sweet flowers and earth. Here, in this place was where Katelle was herself.

She entered through the forest with her thoughts elsewhere than her herd. She imagined an adventure, and laughed when she saw Raine and King flashing everywhere. They started a game, the three of them. An Adventure for all three of them where one would have to find the golden fruit. Katelle remembered how it had started when she had found the small golden colored fruit. Their eye's shone as brightly as they tried to look for more. Now it had become a ritual for them. Or more of a ritual for King and Raine, as they still desperately searched throughout the whole forest for a similar looking fruit. Speaking of said fruit, Katelle had it shoved into a bottle wear she tied a string to the top and made a necklace of. She had given it to her grandfather.

As she headed to her favorite spot, her ears twitched with the unfamiliar sounds of other people. They we're talking quietly and Katelle couldn't make out how many we're there. Following the sounds she went astray of her path and headed into a deeper darker part of the forest. The light got dimmer the closer she got to the voices until it was so subdued in light she had to squint to see. She finally saw two figures ahead and slow down her walk, trying hard to not make a sound as she snuck up on them.

Raize sat in the hut with his grandfather, listening to him debate with the elders. He could feel their insecurities of the subject of the Rise of the new third herd, led by the troublesome Pirate ram. He could also sense their distress of the Hawthorne Night herd so close to their temporary grounds. Ram's we're known of their protectiveness of their grounds that the claim as their own for the season. Having another herd, as small as it was anyways, still set them off.

Raize Tuned them out, even though he knew grandfather would scold him and focused on other essences of life. He could feel is Rain charm, Downpour hovering around outside the meeting room, waiting for Raize's return. He could feel his entire herd as they hustled in the village with their daily chores. He felt out even farther than the village and into the forest that was at the base of the mountain. He could feel King and Raine's essence and knew Katelle's was probably hidden amongst the other essences of the forest. It didn't take long for him to find her, oddly enough close to the spot where he had shown Hawthorne's herd where they could rest until the Elder's meeting had finished. Raize begun to grow worried as he felt Katelle's essence change from anxiety to nervousness to slightly scared.

"Grandfather, I must excuse myself, I feel something a little amidst and demands my attention." Raize rose and nodded to his grandfather who nodded back. The elders of course rose their voices in disagreement and made comments of how the young future leader should attend all meetings fully. Raize stood tall and firm as he looked at the elders.

"Forgive me Elders, but as I am sure that I still have awhile till I am made leader, I find these meetings a nuisance and wish to leave as soon as possible, again as I have felt a disturbance amongst a member of our herd." Raize's eyebrow shot up, silencing further protest from the elders and he turned on his heel and left the old men to their ranting of his rashness. He took the path through the village, keep his eyes closed as he focused on Katelle and headed into the forest.

Katelle was hidden between two large tress, her shadow outcasted by the larger tree's shadow as she tried to quiet her breathing. It was one of few things she excelled at, hiding that is. She perked her ears to listen to the voices, both male, though one was far too high and would most fool for a girl if Katelle didn't know better.

"Hawthorne! That Raize guy said not to go anywhere, this place could be dangerous!" The higher voice squeaked as a deeper voice laughed, his laugh was cheerful, playful almost and sexy. Katelle squinted her eyes again to make out the two men's features and almost gasped in surprise. The one with the deeper voice was tall, at least 6'1 or since, since he looked only a bit shorter than her brother Raize. He had thick black hair that was spiked up and out, his large brown ram horns stood out against the dark color of his hair. He had what Katelle thought was glow in the dark electric blue eyes. He wore a fitting gray puffy jacket with a fur lined hood and black shirt underneath. His pant's we're a fitting black cargo style that showed off his excellent butt. Katelle stifled a giggle; she couldn't believe she had checked out his….butt!!

"Hawthorne! I'm not joking, this place is….oof!" the smaller voice squealed as he tripped over….well Katelle wasn't sure what he tripped over, but she knew by the sound that he had fallen. The smaller man sat on the forest bed and looked up at, who Katelle genius named as Hawthorne, the taller man. His, Hawthorne's, back was turned towards her as he bent down and lifted up the smaller man.

"Ash you really need to stop being so clumsy. It's like you we're born to fall where there is nothing to fall from." Hawthorne moved to Ash, brushing off dirt and such, and Katelle got a good look at the smaller man. He was petite, almost as tiny as her, if not a little taller than herself, with large green eyes. He had a mess of red hair that flopped around his head with little flips everywhere. What surprised Katelle most though was his attire; it was something she had never seen before. He wore a white ruffled shirt underneath a smaller blue vest that hung loosely over short mid thigh blue plaid shorts and had black boots up to his knees. She tried to recall the style but couldn't remember. Whatever it was it looked super cute on him. He also had small black ram horns that we're slightly hidden in his hair.

"I don't just fall when I please to Hawthorne….It just happens!! It's like gravity decided to take a stomp on me!" Ash pouted. He gripped Hawthorne's arm tight and bent his head up, turning those pouty eyes onto Hawthorne, "I think gravity likes when I'm face down." Hawthorne snorted before taking Ash's chin in his hand tilting it up more; his other hand wrapped around ash's back pushing him into Hawthorne.

"They only thing that you should allow to have you facedown is me." Hawthorne bent down nipping Ash's lips. Ash easily complied and opened his mouth so that their tongues met and explored watch other.

Katelle could only stare in awe; she had never seen two men kiss so passionately. It made something turn in her something, something hot and heavy. Uncomfortable with the feeling she was having she turned to leave the men. She headed back to the lighter part of the forest. She almost made it till something gripped her arm; its hold on her was strong and painful. She whipped her head around to look into the eyes of a black vividness. She could see the fangs in his mouth; smell the stench of his breath.

"A little cattle for my dinner tonight, guess this big bad wolf got lucky." The wolf growled out, his fangs crooked up into a hideous smile, blood stained his teeth. Katelle stopped breathing, She had forgotten there were still wolves, Scarce but still within the forest. She opened her mouth to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl layed in the middle of a pile of leaves. They cushioned her from the hard ground. Small animals, deer and foxes circled her, smelling her scent and once they deemed her not a danger, cuddled around her. As if protecting her. They remained that way till the sounds of footsteps broke them apart, sending them scattering back through the forest. The footsteps belonged to a middle aged male ram with brown horns. He came closer to the girl and looked around the forest. He then picked her up, cradling her in his arms and walked back the way he came. The small animals, which had been lurking in the sea of trees returned to the leaf pile, sniffing it before lying back down. They covered the imprint of the child's body in the leaves.

Raize was entering they forest as he felt Katelle's shot of panic. His own body jerked as he could feel a wave of fear from the entire forest of animals. Their essences combined, causing one mass of panic and fear. Raize opened his eyes, which we're a brilliantly bright apple red as another painful jerk to his body brought him to his knees. He gasped as he felt the pain of a murderous essence seep throughout the peaceful forest, its source coming from the darker part where he had told Hawthorne's herd to stay. He brought himself up from his knee's and, with his whole body shaking and sweating, ran deep into the dark, praying he could reach the one who mattered.

Katelle was shaking from fear. Her whole body quivered as prey often does when found in the hands of a predator. The wolf licked its lips as one of his hands covered Katelle's mouth, keeping her from screaming.

"Now now little cow, I do not want anyone to spoil my meal tonight." He licked her cheek, savoring the taste, "I haven't eaten for weeks, and the last meal I had was a tough old skinned ram." He pushed her into a tree, so hard it knocked the breath from her. Her eyes rolled back in pain as she felt him bite her shoulder, not enough to tear away her meat but enough to make her bleed. He closed his eyes in joy, the taste of blood rich and full on his tongue. "Such a delicious taste, blood." He breathed in her ear, licking the wound he caused. She struggled underneath him, her legs thrashed underneath until she caught him in the rib cage; weaken his hold on her mouth but not her. Reaching up with her free hand, she pushed his away and screamed as loudly as she could.

Hawthorne held his male lover close, as he nibbled on his jaw. Ash on the other hand, was loose and relaxed with his eyes closed, causing Hawthorne to dip in for another taste of his mouth. As his lips brushed Ash's, he heard the loud piercing scream. Ash's eyes popped open as Hawthorne jerked away to stare into the dark forest. Both of them took off running using their ears to locate the source of the scream. Hawthorne's body tensed with the feeling of a predator, his adrenaline pumped, telling him to run faster. Ash's eyes dilated, turning them almost black as he adjusted his eyes to the dark. Both of them ran to where Katelle was pinned up by her neck to the tree, her feet far from the ground, the wolf snarled at her.

"You Cattle Bitch, I'm going to enjoy feasting on your limbs as I tear them from your body!" He growled, his fangs protruded from his mouth as he bent his head into bite her. Hawthorne didn't even think as he bent his head down and ran full force at the wolf, his head connected with the wolf's side and sending him spiraling to the forest floor, Ash went to catch Katelle, cradling her in his arms as he moved to hide behind Hawthorne.

"Ash, make sure she's okay!" Hawthorne turned to focus on the wolf, which had moved into a crouched position, snarling at him, "Looks like the big bad wolf didn't learn to treat ladies with respect." Hawthorne taunted the Wolf, as they paced each other. The wolf leapt, snapping his jaws at Hawthorne who bent down and took him on a roll, pinning the wolf underneath him and head butting him. The wolf recovered quickly and reached out his hands to swipe at Hawthorne, catching him in the cheek. Hawthorne yelped jumping up and back. As they grappled with each other, Ash took a look at Katelle's body, her shoulder had been ripped a little more open where he could see the wolf's bite, and she took a knock to her head. Her neck and arms had red angry marks from the wolf's chokehold and she was wheezing breaths out. Ash brushed her bangs back to see that her eye's we're slitted shut.

"Hey girl, girl you need to stay awake!" Ash turned her head to his, slapping her cheek's gently, "you can't be uncounsice right now!" As if Katelle could feel Ash's desperation, she shook her head clear and opened her eye's wider. Her body jerked from her pent up fear.

"The wolf! The Wolf he is…" She begin to say hysterically, staring up at the face of one of the two men, the one named Ash. "We have to warn everyone! The wolf..." She sat up and again was awed as she saw the other man, Hawthorne battling the wolf, he was slightly bleeding from the wound on his cheek and from where the wolf had gotten him on his thigh, but other than that, the wolf looked much worst. It didn't take much longer for Hawthorne to get a hold of the wolf, pulling him into a chokehold and snapping his neck, killing the wolf instantly. Katelle closed her eyes as she heard the cracking sound of breaking bone but took a breath of relief. It was over. Hawthorne tossed the body away from him and walked to where Katelle was with Ash. Ash stood up to stare at Hawthorne.

"She just needs her arm wrapped and a night of rest." Ash took a step back as Hawthorne knelt down to Katelle, who automatically looked to the ground.

"Girl what is your name?" Hawthorne tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him, "Where is your herd?" Katelle swallowed, she nervously pushed his hand away, looking to the ground again before speaking.

"My n-name is K-Katelle." She started to stutter, like she always does when speaking to anyone not her family, "My herd i-is the r-running creek." Hawthorne studied her, noticing for the first time that she didn't have ram horns like himself and Ash. Instead she had small cattle like horns. He looked at Ash who had noticed as well, he shrugged and knelt next to Hawthorne as well.

"Katelle, why are you in the forest?" Ash asked innocently, he brought his face to where Katelle's eyes we're pointed at. She looked up at him, making eye contact before flitting her eyes away.

"I come here to relax." She surprisingly said clearly, without stuttering. She continued to look away from the men.

"Well, we'll take you back to your herd's village." Hawthorne reached under her, lifting her in his arms as he stood up. She squeaked before struggling a little, "Stop struggling woman! You'll hurt yourself more!" True to what he said, Katelle could feel the burn of the wolf's bite and hissed in pain. Ash looked at her sympthatetically.

"Raize won't be happy with us coming there unannounced." Ash sighed, getting up from his kneeling position only to fall back on his butt, "I didn't even get a chance to get up yet!!" Ash shook his fist at the sky, causing Hawthorne to laugh deeply. Katelle felt it rumble in his chest and became aware of where exactly she was. Cradled in his arms and pressed against his chest she could feel every bit of his body. His jacket was unzipped and his black shirt did nothing to hide the fact that he was quite ripped. That same heat she felt when she saw these two men kissing started to pool in her belly and seep throughout her whole body and remembering that kiss that they had shared she studied them closer. Ash was not as tiny as she thought he had been, at least now close up he was a good three or four inches on her height but not as toned as Hawthorne. He was really quite feminine with his long eye lashes and perfectly pale skin. Hawthorne was also taller than she thought, only maybe an inch shorter than her brother and was so toned he almost felt like a rock. His wounds from the wolf added a little danger to his high boned cheeks and perfectly straight nose and those same wounds had stopped bleeding, although a trickle of blood had trailed down to his chin. Katelle uncoiunscely reached up to touch the wounds. Hawthorne felt the brush of her fingers and grinned.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks." He grinned down at her and had her blushing pulling her fingers back quickly. Then she heard something that made her heart race.

"Katelle!! KATELLE!! Where are you?!" Raize's voice echoed through the dark forest until he ran headlong into them, "Katelle, are you alright?!!?" He rushed over to her looking at Hawthorne who held her still in his arms.

"What the hell happened here Hawthorne!?" Raize furiously strode over to them, "Why is my sister bleeding in your arms??"

"Brother!" Katelle reached out for him, the tears she had been holding back came full force now as she sobbed. Raize forcefully took Katelle from Hawthorne and rocked her, "a wolf!" She choked out from her sobs. Raize looked around now, and noticed the dead body of the wolf and cringed, the body would have to be purified and burned as a custom but he relaxed greatly to see the beast dead. He looked over Hawthorne again and noticed the cuts and scratches.

"You saved my sister?" Raize nodded to the dead wolf, "you saved her from the wolf?"

Hawthorne nodded, "It had her by the throat, and we almost didn't make it." Ash stepped to Hawthorne's side as he looked over to Katelle, who had quieted down. She still didn't make contact with him or Hawthorne.

"As thanks then, I'll send my Fiancée Liri to guide your leader and his herd to our village, where you will be permitted temporary sanctuary," Raize rose his eyebrow at Hawthorne who just smirked, "Welcome to the Running creek." He nodded before heading out the direction he came from, Katelle's face was buried in his chest. King, Raine and Downpour flitted to comfort her, snuggling her quietly.

Hawthorne and Ash watched as Raize carried his sister away and back to the village. They waited till both of the two we're out of sight before turning to head back to their herd.

"Hawthorne, that girl, she was a cattle." Ash had wrapped his arms over his head and looked out into the forest.

"Yeah Ash, She's that outcast who lives among the herd." Hawthorne looked thoughtful before shrugging, "She was pretty beautiful, tiny as well." Ash snorted.

"Yeah she was pretty gorgeous…" Ash said, Hawthorne slipped his gaze over to Ash and brought his hand up to Ash's cheek, Ash nuzzled it before turning to him. Hawthorne went back to being silent, he thought of the little cattle girl Katelle, and the stories of her from the mouth of his own herd's leader. An outcast she was. And all Hawthorne could think of was how beautiful when she was as he had cradled her in his arms.

"Aequitas and Veritas, welcome back to the herd." A woman's voice sing songed as Hawthorne and Ash entered the area where their herd was staying, 90 other rams filled the area and they all stood and took a bow at Hawthorne and Ash, the woman came up to them and hooked her arm around them, "So what's the plan Leader?"


End file.
